coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 447 (24th March 1965)
Plot Hilda follows Stan's milk float, hoping to catch him with his fancy piece. She goes in for the kill after seeing Stan entering one of his customer's houses. Stan answers the door and introduces Hilda to Mrs Sugden, a little old lady who he keeps company in the mornings. Ken and Val agree to keep the news to themselves for now but Val is too excited and tells Elsie. Swindley leaves Elsie in charge of the shop while he and Emily deal with a problem at the warehouse. Val tallies up the cost of keeping two babies. Ena's suspicions are aroused when she sees how much Val has put aside for nappies. Val has to explain why. Hilda doesn't turn up for work at the Rovers as she's busy getting to know Mrs Sugden. She's satisfied that Stan has been faithful. Charlie asks who gave him the black eye then. Hilda believes that Stan was telling the truth after all. Emily drives the wrong way down a one-way street whilst out with Swindley. PC Conway witnesses the faux pas. Emily doesn't think it's a big deal as learners are expected to make mistakes. Stan enjoys the red carpet treatment from Hilda. Irma is disappointed in her mother as she had good reason to distrust Stan. Swindley parks Emily's car in a narrow lane away from the shop. Ena spreads the word about the twins. Albert is annoyed that he wasn't told first. Ken pacifies him by asking him to be a Godfather to both children. Albert only agrees to think about it. PC Conway lets Emily off for the driving offence but wants to see Swindley's licence. Swindley drives home to get it. Val asks Hilda to read her tea leaves to find out what she's having but Hilda persuades her to keep it as a surprise. Swindley returns to the shop on foot and shows Emily his licence, which expired last year. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe Guest cast *Mrs Sugden - Margaret Boyd *Police Constable - Colin Edwynn Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Rosamund Street and neighbouring streets *Gamma Garments *Queen Street and neighbouring streets *Exterior of Mrs Sugden's house and neighbouring streets *Mrs Sugden's house - Living room and hallway Notes *This episode contains four scenes recorded on location, all on film. The longest is the opening scene in which Hilda Ogden stalks Stan through the streets of Weatherfield as he does his rounds. At a couple of points in the sequence, onlookers can be seen in the background watching the filming. The other location sequences were the scene of Emily Nugent driving up a one-way street, later established in dialogue to be Queen Street, and two shots of PC Conway and Leonard Swindley crossing roads on their way to Gamma Garments. The interior of Mrs Sugden's house was a studio set. *In place of the title sequence, the episode opens on a scene of Stan's milk float pulling into a terraced street. The usual 'End of Part One' photocaption is also replaced by a shot of PC Conway writing in his notepad after witnessing Emily's driving offence. Finally, the end credits play over a shot of the exterior of Gamma Garments. *One of Stan's milk customers is uncredited, despite having dialogue. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson), Dennis Tanner (Philip Lowrie), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge), and Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hilda finds the 'other woman' and Swindley tangles with the law *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,050,000 homes (2nd place) Category:1965 episodes